You Rock My World
by YoungLioness
Summary: Looks like Huey,Riley,Jazmine, and Caesar heading to The Masquerade Dance along with Terrica,Akira, and Jade..but you never knows what goes down at this dance! CHAPTER 3 UP! MUST READ! AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!
1. You Rocked My World

So I was searching for ideas for a fanfict and listening to music at the same time..all of a sudden!

"**You Rock My World**" by Michael Jackson(R.I.P.) came on and started dancing and jamming to it and this idea popped into my head.

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own The Boondocks.._I Wish_!

Huey-17

Riley-15

Jazmine-17

Caesar-17

Terrica-17

Jade-16

Akira-15

At Wuncler High School, Huey, Caesar, Jazmine, and Terrica was enjoying their last months in high school, and while Riley and Akira was just getting their year started.

In class everybody was going wild over the Masquerade Dance on Friday. Caesar was about to freestyle a rap to everyone in class, standing on top of his desk with a black Ralph Lauren Polo shirt with a red horse, cargo shorts, and Ralph Lauren shoes to match his shirt.

(Caesar's rap Provided by The Boondocks' Comic Strip)

"Ask somebody if you didn't know that Caesar's rockin' mics, like Huey rocks the afro.

And flow like a thug look mean. You can't see Ceasar with a quart of 'Visine' or psychic dreams.

It make the crowd say ho! And ya sister sat golly. That me and Huey sock-tight like Sifl and Olly.

So emcees who step up with their heads held aloft…uhh heads held aloft...get their pride cut in two like Darth Maul or Microsoft!!" Caesar finished up his rap and the class went crazy."WHHOOOO!!!!"

"BROOKLYN!! WHAT?! Still the freestyle rhyme Champion of Wuncler High and Woodcrest!" Caesar said jumping off his desk and giving Huey some dap.

"That ain't hard to be, but nicely done." Huey said laughing. Everybody settled down when the intercom came on.

The principal came over the intercom."Students,Students,Students.."

**-In Riley's class-**

"Damn, why he gotta repeat shit? We be hearing that nigga!" Riley said to Akira."Shut up Riley." Akira said laughing.

"Students, get ready for Wuncler High's Annual Masquerade Dance, coming up this Friday, be sure to dress for the occasion. No Jeans, No Shirts, Just Suits and Dresses. That means you Riley Freeman." The principal said turning off the intercom.

"Damn!" Riley thought to himself."Ay Akira you going to that Masquerade Dance?" Riley asked Akira smiling. "Yea, Why?" Akira said looking up from her purse."Nothing, I was wondering…Would you go with me?" Riley said grabbing her hand."Sure Riley, because I couldn't roll with a lame nigga, but I'll make a exception for you." Akira said laughing "Just playing kid." She added "Whatever girl." Riley said laughing.

**-Back To Huey's and Caesar's Class-**

"Huey, you going to the Masquerade Dance?" Caesar said holding up the paper the teacher was passing out.

"I don't know, might not." Huey said looking at the paper of what not to wear to the dance.

"You going man." Caesar said scanning through the paper again.

"Why I gotta go?" Huey said arching his eyebrow "I said I might, you should be happy I said that."

**THE BELL SUDDENLY RUNG.**

"You going, but I'll argue with you about that later, I'm hungry." Caesar said laughing and picking up his books and heading towards the door.

"Whatever." Huey said following Caesar out the door.

'I'm glad it's lunchtime, after the amazing freestyle it got a nigga hungry!" Caesar laughed and quickly spotted Terrica walking out the lunchroom."Hey Huey, that's the girl I've been tryna scoop for a minute."

"I know Ceez, you been talking about her for a while." Huey said looking at Terrica coming up the hallway.

"Yep, watch me work my magic with her." Caesar said smiling.

"I'd rather not, I'm hungry, I'll see you in the lunchroom." Huey said giving Caesar some dap and walking to the lunchroom.

"Hey Huey." Terrica said walking by Huey, "Hey." Huey said walking in the door to the lunchroom.

"Hey Caesar, I see your looking cute today." Terrica said walking by Caesar.

"Hold on ma, you ain't gonna talk to a brotha for a minute." Caesar said holding her arm, stopping her.

"What Michael?" Terrica said smiling and looking at Caesar's hand holding her arm.

"Nothing, but the Masquerade Dance, who you going with?" Caesar said looking at her chest and quickly looking at her face."Nobody, but you can move your hand now Caesar." Terrica said still looking at her arm.

"Oh! Sorry about that beautiful lady." Caesar said rubbing his hand on his stomach thinking "Damn, I'm hungry."

"You should probably get to lunch, you look like just got a pang in your stomach." Terrica said looking at Caesar stomach.

"Nah, but you wanna go to the dance with me?" Caesar said looking at the lunchroom door.

"I'll tell you later on today, I gotta go I'm late for P.E.!" Terrica said hurrying off down the hallway.

"Alright!" Caesar screamed running backwards and turning around to enter the lunchroom.

**-IN THE LUNCHROOM-**

Caesar sat down across from Huey and Jazmine.

"Look who finally made it." Huey said taking a sip of milk.

"Aww stop Huey, Caesar probably just got him a date." Jazmine said looking at Caesar eating.

"You must be really hungry!" Jazmine told Caesar. Caesar just nodded dipping his Pizza in ranch sauce.

"Yea, when he gets hungry, he can't even talk, unless he got turned down." Huey chuckled taking Jazmine's apple out of her tray."Hey!" Jazmine said taking a French Fry out of Huey's tray.

"Actually." Caesar finally spoke up. "No I didn't, I get my answer later on today, and I know she's gonna say yes to Brooklyn's Finest." Caesar said taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Hey Huey, you seen Riley today?" Jazmine asked looking around.

"Nope, only this morning" Huey said taking a sip of milk again.

"I just asked, because there he goes on top of a lunch table." Jazmine pointed towards the table where Riley was.

"What the hell is he doing now?" Caesar asked turning around.

"ALL I ASKED WAS CAN A NIGGA BORROW A FRY! ALL YOU HAD TO SAY IS NO!" Riley said pointing at Jason, one of the schools richest young men.

"Go get him." Caesar said laughing and turning around finishing his lunch, "Yea Huey," Jazmine added.

Huey sighed and walked over to the table where Riley was "Get the hell off this table!" Huey said grabbing Riley off the table "Man! He was trying me Huey." Riley said grabbing his tray and following Huey over to the table where he, Jazmine, and Caesar was sitting.

**-JADE AND AKIRA'S TABLE-**

"Guess who I'm going to the Masquerade Dance with?" Akira asked Jade smiling.

"Who?" Jade asked looking confused.

"Riley!" Akira said excitedly."He so fine!'

"Riley? Riley Freeman?" Jade asked smiling.

"Yep, he asked me earlier in 2nd period." Akira blushing.

"Oh ok cool, Who his brother going with?" Jade asked looking over at Huey across the lunchroom.

"I don't know, probably Jazmine." Akira said shrugging her shoulders and taking a bite of her salad.

"Nope, your wrong, he's going with me," Jade said smiling.

"For real? Or your just f*cking with me?" Akira asked looking up from her salad.

"Yea, I'm just f*cking with you, but I'm gonna try to get him or his fine best friend." Jade said laughing.

"Terrica texted me, and told me Caesar asked her, she supposed to give him her answer later." Akira said getting up and grabbing her tray.

"That's not stopping me!" Jade whispered, getting up and following Akira to the trashcan and out the lunchroom door.

**-BACK TO HUEY'S TABLE-**

"Why was you on that table?" Huey asked looking at Riley.

"Long story, but I already got my date to the Masquerade Dance." Riley said changing the subject.

"Me too, well kinda, Jazmine you going?" Caesar said crunching his bottle with his hand.

"Yea, just need a date." Jazmine said looking over at Huey.

"Huey, you already know that signal, you going with Jazmine." Riley said laughing.

"Really Huey?" Jazmine said looking excited.

"I guess, whatever." Huey said getting up and grabbing his tray.

"Yea, yall lets be out before I miss P.E." Caesar said picking up his tray and following Huey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You Like? Well I hope you do.

Well just wait to ** Masquerade**


	2. You Know You Did

**-Jazmine ,Terrica, Akira, and Jade's Class-**

"Hey Jazmine," Terrica said watching Jazmine coming in class."Hey," Jazmine said taking a seat next to her.

"Are you going to the Masquerade Dance?" Terrica asked Jazmine."Yea I'm going," Jazmine said smiling.

"Kira, are you going?" Terrica said turning around looking at Akira half sleep.

'KIRA!!" Terrica said banging on the desk."What's up? What?!" Akira said wiping her eyes.

"I said are you going to the dance?" Terrica said laughing.

"Yea, I'm going with Riley." Akira said smiling."Oh hey Jazmine," She added.

"Hey and yea I'm going with Huey," Jazmine smiled.

"Mmhm," Jade said turning her head.

"Well, umm…Terrica you said yes to Caesar yet?" Jazmine said ignoring Jade

"No, not yet," Terrica said blushing "I'm gonna say yes though."

"I don't think that's possible because I seen him asking Asia," Jade said turning and looking at Terrica.

"What?!" Terrica said getting up. ", take a seat please." Mr. Roberts said to Terrica

"Yep," Jade said smiling.

**-CAESAR,HUEY, AND RILEY'S IN P.E.-**

"Man, I can't wait until Terrica tell me yes!" Caesar said excitedly kicking the soccer ball to Huey.

"Man, how you know she's gonna say yes?" Huey said kicking the ball back.

"Damn nigga move!" Riley said running after the basketball that went by Huey.

"Man I know she is, how can she not?" Caesar said kicking the ball to Riley's back.

"Ay stop nigga! You know I don't play soccer," Riley said throwing the ball to Huey and walking back over to the court, finishing the game.

"Alright, I'm just saying don't get your hopes up." Huey said kicking the ball back to Caesar.

"EVERYBODY! Come on bring it in, lets finish your fitness tests" The P.E. teacher said.

"Damn, I was just about to show these niggas something," Riley said throwing the ball down.

After the test were finished up, Huey, Caesar, and Riley was in the locker room getting ready to go home.

"Hey man yall seen my Axe spray?" Riley said searching his book bag."Yep," Caesar said spraying some on.

"Hey man!" Riley said grabbing the bottle and spraying some on.

"Let's go," Huey said tying his shoe and putting on his book bag and grabbing Riley's Axe spray.

**-IN THE PARKING LOT-**

"Hey Terrica," Caesar said running after Terrica.

"Hey," Terrica turned around.

"You got your answer yet?" Caesar said smiling and touching Terrica's chin.

"No, I heard you already got your date earlier before you asked me," Terrica said pushing Caesar's hands away.

Caesar's smile quickly left his face "Yo, what are you talking about?" he said looking confused.

"You know what I'm talking about, you asked Asia before you asked me!" Terrica said pointing at Asia.

"I don't even know her!" Caesar said getting loud.

"Whatever," Terrica said walking away.

"Who told you that?" Caesar said grabbing her arm.

"Jade told me that you asked Asia before you asked me," Terrica said snatching her arm away.

"Jade? That girl lying, I don't take any classes with Asia and I don't see her in the hallway," Caesar said looking at her in her eyes and turning walking away.

"Yea yea," Terrica softly said getting in her car.

"What happened man?" Huey said standing up against Jazmine's car

"Jade told her I asked Asia before I asked her, and now she's pissed at me, I knew Jade was a jealous ass person, but I didn't know she was crazy," Caesar said standing beside Huey.

"Jade? You talking about that girl you had a fling with?" Huey said opening up the car door and sitting on Jazmine's lap "Dang, your heavy," Jazmine said laughing.

"Yea, we only had sex one time, and I told her we couldn't be in relationship," Caesar said walking and opening the back door and sitting down.

"You shouldn't have ever told her that, because she was acting real stubborn when Terrica said you asked her, and then she told her you asked Asia." Jazmine said playing in Huey's hair.

"Damn," Caesar said looking down.

"Yall ready to go?" Huey said sliding over to the passenger side."Yea, Where's Riley?" Jazmine asked.

"He ain't coming he got basketball practice," Huey added.

**-LATER ON AT CAESAR'S HOUSE-**

"Hello?" a sweet voice answered the phone "Hello, is Jade their?" Caesar said.

"Yea, hold on Jade get the phone!" the woman screamed.

"Hello, who is this?" Jade asked annoyed. "Caesar," Caesar said angry.

"Oh, hey Caesar," Jade said getting happy.

"Don't hey Caesar me, why you tell Terrica that?!" Caesar said getting mad.

"Tell her what baby?" Jade acting like she don't know.

"You know what, you told her I asked Asia before I asked her!" He said screaming.

"Hold the fuck up, lower your voice now, I didn't tell her that Akira told her that," Jade said getting loud.

"Stop lying," Caesar said looking confused.

"I'm not, ask her at the dance tomorrow, Riley's going with her," Jade said smirking.

"Just say you said it," Caesar said softly,

"Say I said what? I told you I didn't say anything, and I bet Terrica told you I said that, just to cover up her cousin Akira, If I said something you know I let you know from the muthafuckin getty up! Because you know how I am, we have history, and damn good history might I add," Jade said.

"We'll find out tomorrow, when this shit hit the fan we'll all know," Caesar said about to hang up.

"Yea when it does, somebody gonna have hella diarrhea, bye Caesar ," Jade said hanging up.

"Mhmmm, she might be telling the truth" Caesar thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like Jade talk a good game, or she might started something she can't finish.

You won't believe what happens next…

**Chapter 3. Everything I Own and Give**

(Yea I should add that the Chapter titles is gonna be lyrics of "You Rock My World" lol..)


	3. Everything I Own and Give

**-JAZMINE'S HOUSE-**

Jazmine was putting on her black Corset thigh length dress with red striped zebra prints and her black pumps with her hair straightened when the phone ringed. She picked it up, it was Akira screaming.

"Why the hell did you tell Caesar that lie?" Akira screamed through the phone.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Jazmine said sounding confused.

"You know what I'm talking about trick!" Akira said.

"First of all I don't know what the hell you talking about, what did I supposedly said?" Jazmine said sitting down on her bed.

"You told Caesar, that I told Terrica, he asked Asia to the dance tonight," Akira said lowering her voice.

"I haven't even talked to Caesar since yesterday at school, so don't come calling me with that bullsh-t! You know who said, I know who said it, and so does terrica, it was Jade. So I don't know why I'm talking to you about this situation, bye" Jazmine said hanging up the phone.

"Honey, who was that?" Sarah said walking in. "Some dumb stuff." Jazmine said picking up her car keys and her masquerade mask walking out the room.

**-HUEY AND RILEY'S HOUSE-**

"Ok, before you start hatin, ask yourself, ain't I'm clean though?" Riley said taking a pose in his white suit with light blue and white striped shirt, light blue tie, light blue shoes, and white hat with light blue stripes tilted to the left."I'm take this coat off, don't need it" he said throwing off the coat.

"Whatever, I look better." Huey said turning his collar down in his red and white striped shirt, black suit pants, red shoes, with his hair in a puffy ponytail.

"Huey you crazy, I look like Michael Jackson in that Smooth Criminal video, shit I'm clean nigga" Riley said popping his collar.

"We need to hurry up because Jazmine will be here soon." Huey said grabbing his mask and walking downstairs. "Almost forgot my mask." Riley said turning back around.

_**DING-DING-DING **_

Huey opened the door "Damn, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, yall ready yet?" Jazmine said looking annoyed.

"Yea, let's go! I gotta meet Akira there." Riley said walking by Huey and Jazmine and out the door."Mhmm" Jazmine said turning around and walking to the car.

"You look good" Huey said looking confused at Jazmine. "Oh sorry Huey, you do too" Jazmine said smiling.

"Were matching perfectly" Jazmine said getting in the car."Yea," Huey said putting his seat belt on.

"Caesar coming with us...or what?" Jazmine said turning on the car.

"He's taking his daddy's truck." Huey said putting his cd in the cd player.

"So, what's your problem?" Huey said looking at Jazmine.

"Nothing, just stupid stuff" Jazmine said shaking her head."Yea, what kind of stupid stuff?" Huey said arching his eyebrow.

"Ok, Akira called me and accused me of telling Caesar that she said he asked Asia out, and she know Jade said that!" Jazmine said getting loud.

"You talking about my Akira?" Riley said sitting up and looking at Jazmine "Yep" Jazmine said turning in the school parking lot.

"Whoa! Calm down, this dance gonna be something else" Huey said shaking his head and putting his mask on."That's a nice Masquerade mask" Jazmine said looking at Huey.

"Well were here," Jazmine taking her mask out and getting out the car.

"Hey there go Caesar!" Riley said pointing at a white 2008 Ford F150 that was coming in the parking lot and parking right beside Jazmine's car.

"Hello good people" Caesar said walking around the truck in a white suit with a cream color shirt, green striped tie, green shoes, with green shutter shades."You sure are happy, not to have a date" Riley said looking confused.

"Yea, don't need one, because I can go in here and dance with every chick" Caesar said laughing.

"Alright let's go then" Huey said putting his arm out for Jazmine. "Ok!" Jazmine said grabbing his arm

"Let me put this gay ass mask on!" Riley said walking behind them and putting his mask on. "Yea, me too" Caesar said putting his mask on.

When Huey, Jazmine, Riley, and Caesar entered the school they were amazed by the decorations and Jay-Z-Run This Town was playing.

"Damn, they really outdid this shit, It don't even look like gay ass Wuncler High!" Riley said looking around "There goes my date, I'll catch yall later" Riley said walking over to Akira

Lady Gaga-Just Dance came on "Oh hell nall, I gotta make a request, I can't dance to this shit!' Caesar said walking over to the dj table.

"I gotta go to the restroom right quick" Jazmine told Huey.

"Alright I'm going over here with Caesar" Huey said walking over to the dj table.

All of a sudden Notorious B.I.G.-Mo Money Mo Problems came on the speakers.

"I just requested B.I.G., now I gotta find me a girl to grind with" Caesar said laughing.

"There go some on the wall" Huey said pointing to the wall.

"Well…I guess, they ain't all that, but hey they might can dance!" Caesar said giving Huey some dap and walking over to the wall."You a fool," Huey chuckled

**-IN THE RESTROOM-**

Jazmine was checking out her makeup until Akira and Jade came in.

"Well, Well, Well, look at this little liar." Akira said leaning up against the wall beside Jazmine.

"I don't have time for this." Jazmine said walking to the door."Nobody told you to leave," Jade said blocking Jazmine from leaving.

"You either move or get dealt with" Jazmine pushed on the door.

"Why you lied on me?" Akira said walked up to Jazmine with her finger in her face.

"Get you finger out my face" Jazmine laughed a little before slapping her.

"Oh hell no!" Jade said running to hold Jazmine back. "Don't come near me! With your lying ass! Unless you want a ass whooping" Jazmine screamed as she got on top of Akira hitting her in her face.

"Get off of me!" Akira said as she pushed Jazmine off her and dragged her by her hair."Ouuch!" Jazmine screamed."You wanna pull hair now?!" Jazmine said flipping her over.

"SOMEONE GET IN HER NOW!!" Jade screamed outside of the restroom.

"What the hell is going on?!" Riley said running to the Ladies restroom."What?!" Caesar said running off from his dancing partner."Damn!" Huey said running to the restroom.

"Damn stop hitting Kira!" Riley said pulling Akira from under Jazmine."Get off her Jazmine!" Caesar screaming pulling her off Akira.

"What you doing?" Huey asked lifting up Jazmine and her shoes and taking her out the restroom.

"Damn, I thought men fight crazy as hell!" Riley said still holding Kira."Let me get her! Let me go Riley!"Kira screamed trying to break through Riley's arms "Nope, don't do it Riley" Caesar said walking out the restroom.

"This is going just like I expected" Jade thought to herself.

**-BACK IN THE DANCE-**

"What the hell was yall doing?" Huey asked looking at Jazmine.

"Fighting, duh" Caesar said walking up to them both.

"I know that, but what was the purpose?" Huey bended down and looked at Jazmine.

"You remember what I already told you in the car? That's the reason" Jazmine said pointing at Caesar.

"What Me?" Caesar said looking confused.

"It's just stupid ok, let's just enjoy this dance!" Jazmine said getting up.

"Okay" Huey followed behind her looking confused.

"Yea, where's my dancing partner?" Caesar shrugged his shoulders and putting his shades back on.

"Alright, let's just end this night good" Riley said walking out the restroom with Akira.

"Whatever, let's go" Akira said shrugging her shoulders

Huey and Jazmine was slow dancing to Jhene-"Right Here", when Terrica entered the dance."Caesar's girl" Huey said pointing at Terrica "Who?" Jazmine turning around "Oh, Terrica" she said smiling.

"There goes my cousin" Akira said smiling at Terrica walking over to them."Who?" Riley said looking down from kissing Akira's neck."If you looked up you would know" Terrica said grabbing Riley's chin.

"Damn, messing up my mood" Riley said sitting down and putting his chin in his palms.

"Huey, let me go put these in my car right quick" Jazmine held up her earrings "There hurting my ears"

"Nah, I'll go put them in there, I need some fresh air anyway" Huey said grabbing the earrings.

Huey walked outside to Jazmine's car to put the earrings in there, when all of sudden he looked up and seen Jade standing there twirling her hair.

"Your mines" Jade said "What you-?" Huey couldn't get the words out his mouth, all of sudden Jade was kissing him up against Jazmine's car.

Wow! Didn't see that coming did you? You only think I end my stories at 3 chapters? NO SOR-RY!! lol

Chapter 4: **And Girl...**


	4. And Girl

_Final Chapter…Can't find the right way to end this story, so this is a "freestyle" chapter. Wasn't gonna finish, but HATE to leave things undone. Enjoy! _

**And Girl….**

"Huey! Riley starting the…" Jazmine stopped when she was saw what was going on "What the hell is going on here? Don't ever talk to me again!" she stormed back to the prom. Huey looked at Jade and ran after her "Jazmine!" he screamed.

Jazmine grabbed the mic out of Caesar's hand "Yo! I was just spit a nice flow!"

"Not now Caesar, everyoneI have a brief announcement to make! Huey Freeman is a cheater, Jade is a hoe, and I hate both of them, thank you for your time and goodnight!"

"Jazmine? What the hell?" Riley said in shock "Yea, what happened?" Terrica said walking up to her

"I caught your homegirl Jade out there with my man!" Jazmine looked over at Huey

"Jazmine it wasn't even like that!" Huey ran up to her "Please don't touch me right now, just don't" she pushed him.

"Why would I cheat on you?" Huey said, Jazmine looked away "I don't…" Huey interrupted "That's right, you don't know! Because you know why? It's because I won't, and you know that! Since you wanna act like that, I'm out." Jazmine watched him walk off

Tyrese-"How You Gonna Act Like That" started playing

"Ironic," Riley smiled "Yep," Akira added.

"Jazmine, you know Huey wouldn't do that to you," Terrica said and walked away.

Jade walked back into the prom.

"That's a HOE!" Akira screamed "HEY….HOE!" Riley laughed "I heard you kissed Huey to get some attention, you mad weak for that shit," Caesar screamed.

"Whatever yall lame as fuck anyway!" Jade flipped them off.

"She mad now," Akira laughed."Nah, Jazmine mad, by the way…where is Jazmine?" Riley asked

"YO WHO IS THAT UP THERE?!" Caesar pointed to the ceiling, where Jazmine was.

"Jazmine what the hell you doing?!" Akira screamed looking at Jazmine with a knife

"Everybody let's get the hell outta here!" Riley screamed

"This is the most fucked up dance. Period!" Terrica said running out the entrance.

Jazmine dropped the knife "What am I doing?" she thought and started to walk down. Where she was greeted by Jade

"So…you wanted to kill me, huh?" Jade asked smiling

"Nope," Jazmine pushed her out the way.

"That's because you can't fight like a woman," Jade stated

Jazmine walked up to her and gave her a right hook.

"Now who can't fight like a woman…bitch," Jazmine laughed

She walked out the door and was hindered by Huey

"I seen what you did? Now do you believe me?" Huey arched his eyebrow

"Of course!" kissed him!

_Daaaaaammmnnn this chapter is sucky, but I had to end this once and for all. LOL_

_Review!!_


End file.
